Kyuubi no Youko and Houkou
by Cheznut
Summary: Kyuubi, along time befor he is sealed in to naruto. he is meeting another bijuu but what for?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Kyuubi no Youko and Houkou

"Damm, how the hell does he do this?" Looking down at his fist annoyed, and then clenched it."And why the hell does he want to see me? Perhaps revenge? No he wouldn't attack me out in the open like this. This place is filled with ningen, but I don't think he cares about them any more than I do." He mumbled to himself.

He started walking throe the small town, it had a very busy night life, glancing at some of people as he walked by, most of them were drunk, it seemed that town main businesses were gambling, drink and women. He felt disgusted by the human that lived here, he felt disgusted by most human. But here he just felt like killing them all and levelling the town

He was a tall man, at least 6"7, with long red and spiky hair that reached down to his lower back. He also had red piercing eyes that had silted pupils, his canines were sticking out just over his bottom lip and he had three whisker marks on each cheek. He had stern and annoyed look on him. He was wearing a red kimono with a black line and black pants and sandals on. He looked like he was going to a dinner party or something.

"H hey you" a drunk passerby started to point at him. "You look like you need to lo loosen up, were all here to have fun you know."

"_Hummmm__, should I kill him, or make him scared for life__?"_ the red head thought to himself _"I know" _he started to chuckle.

He released a small bit of killing intention towards the man, just a bit but it still managed to make the man fall over backwards, he smirked and started to walk on.

The drunken man, still on the floor, was confused and scared, so he just sat there for the rest of the night.

Although he had some fun scaring the living day light's out the drunk, he was still annoyed

_"How dare they, I am the all powerful ..."_

"Kyuubi-sama!" Kyuubi looked up for the source of the voice. He was standing on top of one of the buildings.

The man had short white heir, he did look young but he was no shorter than Kyuubi. The most noticeable thing about him that he appeared to have a tattoo on his nose, it was black. He also was wearing something like Kyuubi but it was white with a creamy out line, it also had no sleeves. He had dark brown eyes and like Kyuubi lager canines than normal. He seemed like he just had a small drink but Kyuubi smirked at him

"I thought I felt your killing intention." The white haired man started to laugh.

Kyuubi had a foxy grin on him."Gobi, it's unusually for you to be out, did you heal that quickly?"

The Gobi bijuu stop laughing and started to glear at Kyuubi. "Shall we go some were more private to talk?"

Kyuubi still had a foxy grin on him. "Were do u suggest then? A tree?"Kyuubi hit a sore spot.

Gobi started to put some killing intention behind his glear, which Kyuubi seemed unfazed be it, and started to laugh.

The surrounding area went dark, Kyuubi stop laughing but he seemed amused by this. Kyuubi couldn't see anything think but himself. As the surroundings came back into view it looked like he was standing in a large sewer chamber with water around his ankles. A wave of killing intention blew past him making his hair sway and the water lap at his feet. It then came into view, a large white dog the same size as him when he is in his fox form, it had the same dark brown eyes as the man and also the same black nose, behind it Kyuubi could see five tails, he could also see a scar running along its left side, Kyuubi smirked at his own handy work.

"Houkou, god of Illusions." Kyuubi said proudly. The dog in front of him started to growl" I would of thought that you try to hide your scar that I gave you." Kyuubi was mocking the dog.

"SHUT UP!" barked Houkou, drawing on some of his demonic chakra sending a shock wave towards Kyuubi, but he was still unfazed by it

Kyuubi was not taking any of this seriously, continued to smirk at Houkou." You said that you had some information that might...interest me?"

Houkou eyes widened at this, he had almost forgot what Kyuubi was doing here in the first place. All the killing intention vanished from the air, then the dog bowed to Kyuubi

"Of course, Kyuubi-sama." Houkou remained calm but you could hear the fear in it, he didn't want to invoke the wrath of Kyuubi no Youko.

The sewer faded from sight and they were both standing in the street, Houkou was no longer on the roof, he was standing in front of Kyuubi still bowing.

Kyuubi was once again annoyed and bored, if Houkou didn't have something Kyuubi wanted he would of started a fight between the two of them.

"Tell me what you have." Kyuubi sighed, but still kept a commanding tone.

Houkou stood up from the bow. "Not here Kyuubi-sama, you would like hear what I have to say without ningen around." Houkou was hoping that his information did not get him killed.

Houkou lead the way to some were more private than the open street, Kyuubi just followed to were ever they were going, hoping it wasn't a bar

_"Kuso."_ Kyuubi sweat dropped .They had both stepped into a bar, a full bar. "You said a place without ningen." He started to glear at Houkou.

"He he... I'll get rid of them then." Houkou turned to the full and noise bar, Kyuubi just stood there with his arms crossed growing inpatient and scolding at Houkou.

Houkou seemed to be concentrating, then all of the noise in bar just suddenly died out, and everyone in the bar had a blank stare in their eyes, and then they all started to leave the bar, one by one. Each of them passing Houkou and Kyuubi like they were no there.

After two minuets the bar was empty, and then Houkou came out of consternation and looked around the empty bar then back at Kyuubi with a grin on his face "happy now?"

"hummm... I could do that with killing intention, although they would be all dead." Kyuubi chuckled.

Houkou also started to laugh at the sadistic joke "shall we?" Houkou pointed at a nearby table

Kyuubi shifted towards the table and sat down at one of the bar stools, he was getting annoyed with his fellow bijuu.

The bijuu in question also sat down with a bottle of sake in his hand "Yes Kyuubi-sama?" He then took a sip of some of the sake "want some?" He asked swilling the bottle of sake. Kyuubi just raised an eyebrow at Houkou. "I take that as a no then. You know that ningen you meet outside was right, you really do need to loosen up." Kyuubi started staring holes in Houkou.

"You called me here, Houkou. The least you could do is NOT hummer me." Kyuubi was still annoyed, but he did notice this, he also had a valid reason to be so annoyed. First off he was awoken, not that he was grouchy after sleep but he was awoken over 724 years ago, and he was trying to find the basted that awoken him, also some time after being awoken he was a attacked by other bijuu, including Houkou. He had killed Nibi but the Shinigami didn't want his pet to die so the death god saved him, also Houkou had attacked him, but Kyuubi wounded him so Houkou fled and hid in a tree. There was also Rokubi, the god of Lightning, the fight was rather short, so short it was boring, Kyuubi decide that the fight wasn't worth remembering. Then there was the last bijuu, Hachibi. That fight had pissed him off, 100 years of battle between the two bijuu, just for the title of "King of Bijuu."

"Hum, you say something Kyuubi-sama?" Kyuubi look up at Houkou, who was on his sixth bottle of sake "You kind of spaced out for a bit there?" Houkou was looking at Kyuubi currishly, wondering if Kyuubi was going to kill him.

"It's nothing, just thinking about hoe ningen's piss me off." Kyuubi picked up one of the sake bottles Houkou had collected from the bar and took a sip. "Now, you wanted to ...inform me of something. I know you didn't bring me here for a drink." Kyuubi gleared at Houkou.

Houkou stopped drinking. "So it's down to business already, and here was I thinking that we could cache up with one another, oh well." Houkou was grinning, ignoring Kyuubi glear's. "I hope you like this." The bijuu gulped and stared at his King.

"It's to do with our awakening."

* * *

A/N: what do you think of my first fanfic

I think I got lazy at some points, but o well

I don't know if I should continue this or just leave it as a one shot, let me know people.

Also if I did anything wrong please tell me, I might edit later

And one last thing, I don't care about flamers


End file.
